


Appreciating the Rain

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: Prompt: Rainy Days





	Appreciating the Rain

Rainy days with Sandburg start with a hot shower, since that’ll be the last time he’s warm all day. He has more layers than a cake—tee-shirt, thermal, Henley, flannel. Then two pair of socks and the waterproof boots I bought him the Christmas after we met. A lined raincoat and off he goes.

The best part of rainy days with Sandburg are the end, when I can strip off the layers, shove him under a hot shower and then cocoon him in fleece and curl up with him under a blanket. Yeah, rainy days with Sandburg are my favorite.


End file.
